DDLC Music
All of the in-game music was composed by Dan Salvato. The official soundtrack for the game contains several bonus tracks, among which are the trailer theme, arranged by Simon Felix, as well as a remix, composed by Nick Kaelar. ''Doki Doki Literature Club!'' (1.ogg) This is the main theme of the game, and plays on the title screen. ''Trailer! This theme, used in the trailer for the game, is present only in the DDLC Fanpack. It’s a reorchestration of the melody of ''Doki Doki Literature Club!. monika-start.ogg This is a ~3-second clip of Doki Doki Literature Club! which becomes distorted. It’s used to mark the beginning of Act 3. 3.ogg This track, though not on the official soundtrack, is the main motif of the game and is nearly identical to Doki Doki Literature Club! except without an intro. 3g.ogg This track is a corruption of 3.ogg where some of the main melody’s notes are incorrect. It’s used twice in Act 2. 3g2.ogg This track is a muffled version of 3.ogg with soft wet noises playing over it. It's used during Act 2 if the "faint" effect happens. ''Ohayou Sayori!'' (2.ogg) This is Sayori's theme, and first plays at the beginning of Act 1. Ohayou is a Japanese word meaning "good morning" (Japanese: おはよう, Hepburn: ohayō). ''Ohayou Sayori! (2010 ver.) This is the original version of ''Ohayou Sayori! composed by Dan Salvato in 2010, which was fully rearranged for the game. It's only present in the DDLC Fanpack. 2g.ogg This is a distorted version of Ohayou Sayori! which shifts pitch rapidly and loops quickly. Its only appearance is at the beginning of Act 2, where Sayori is replaced by glitch text. 2g2.ogg This is a version of Ohayou Sayori! which slowly shifts pitch a semitone upward over the course of the track. Its only use is in Act 2 on the day after the player joins the club. ''Dreams Of Love and Literature'' (4.ogg) This is the track which plays when the player is writing poems. ''Dreams Of Love and Literature (Early Sketch) This track, from the DDLC Fanpack and not included in the game, uses slightly different instrumentation than the final version of the game. ''Dreams Of Love and Literature (8-bit ver.) This track, also from the DDLC Fanpack and not included in the game, is fully 8-bit, composed on a GameBoy. 4g.ogg This is a short audio clip of loud static and then a constant tone. It plays when a glitch word is clicked while writing poems in Act 2. ''Okay, Everyone!'' (5.ogg) This is the track which plays when poems are being shared. The title is a reference to Monika catchphrase throughout Act 1 and 2. ''Okay, Everyone! (Sayori)'' (5_sayori.ogg) This is a rearrangement of Okay, Everyone! which plays whilst reading Sayori’s poems. ''Okay, Everyone! (Natsuki)'' (5_natsuki.ogg) This is a rearrangement of Okay, Everyone! which plays whilst reading Natsuki’s poems. ''Okay, Everyone! (Yuri)'' (5_yuri.ogg) This is a rearrangement of Okay, Everyone! which plays whilst reading Yuri’s poems. ''Okay, Everyone! (Monika)'' (5_monika.ogg) This is a rearrangement of Okay, Everyone! which plays whilst reading Monika’s poems. 5_ghost.ogg This is a corrupted version of Okay, Everyone! (Natsuki) which plays in Act 2 if two of the player’s poems appeal to Natsuki. It features frantic violins and ticking clocks fading in and out while the xylophone, normally the main melody, plays notes at random. 5_yuri2.ogg This is a version of Okay, Everyone! and distorted to nearly unrecognizable levels which plays in Act 2 while the player reads Yuri's final poem. It features ambient music very incongruous to the rest of the soundtrack as well as distorted breathing sounds overlaid over the heavily bit-crushed original theme. ''Play With Me'' (6.ogg) This track is used often, first occurring in Act 1. 6g.ogg This track is a grating distortion of Play With Me used twice in Act 2. 6o.ogg This track is a muffled version of Play With Me used when scenes take place in the hallway while Play With Me was playing. 6r.ogg This track is a sped-up and reversed version of Play With Me, used when the player finds Yuri with cuts on her arm and the game rewinds. 6s.ogg This track is Play With Me slowed down four times, and plays during the weekend which the player spends with Yuri's corpse in Act 2. ''Poem Panic!'' (7.ogg) This track usually plays toward the ends of scenes in Act 1. 7g.ogg This is a version of Poem Panic! used in Act 2 when Natsuki and Yuri get into an argument and player is forced to choose between the two. The track speeds up and becomes more frantic, and static plays periodically. ''Daijoubu!'' (8.ogg) This track is used twice in Act 1 at the end of the first two days. The first time is when the player trying to break Yuri and Natsuki from an argument, and the second one is used when the player walk home with Sayori after day two. Daijoubu is a Japanese word meaning "okay" (Japanese: だいじょうぶ, Hepburn: daijōbu). ''My Feelings'' (9.ogg) This track plays primarily in Act 1, but makes one appearance in Act 2. 9g.ogg This is a version of My Feelings sped up 2.07 times. It’s used in Act 2 to distort instances of the original track. ''My Confession'' (10.ogg) This track is used exclusively with Sayori in Act 1 when she talks to the player about her depression. 10-yuri.ogg This is a corrupted version of My Confession. The original track distorts very slightly in pitch, is heavily reduced in quality, and is reversed in parts. In addition, a track of a woman breathing heavily and occasionally laughing is overlaid upon the music. It’s used in Act 2 while Yuri confesses to the player. ''Sayo-nara'' (d.ogg) This is the track played when the player walks into Sayori's room and finds her hanged in Act 1. The track on the official soundtrack does not include the percussive hit featured in the track’s in-game appearance. The track first samples Doki Doki Literature Club!, which speeds up and becomes more distorted before giving way to a rearranged Ohayou Sayori! with an eerie melody with notes occasionally out-of-place. The title is a pun of Sayori's name and a Japanese word meaning "goodbye" (Japanese: さよなら, Hepburn: sayonara). ''Just Monika.'' (m1.ogg) This track is played during Act 3, wherein the player and Monika are alone together. ''I Still Love You'' (monika-end.ogg) This track is played after monika.chr is deleted in the time before the beginning of Act 3. It has a very similar melody to My Confession, but much more subdued instrumentation. ''Your Reality'' (credits.ogg) This track is used during the credits. Unlike the rest of the in-game soundtrack, the guitar in this track is acoustic. Monika’s voice is provided by Jillian Ashcraft. ''Your Reality (No Vocals) This is an instrumental version of ''Your Reality. It’s only available in the DDLC Fanpack. ''Poems Are Forever'' This DDLC Fanpack-only track is a remix of Dreams of Love and Literature, arranged by shoji. ''「Doki Doki ドキドキ」'' This track is only in the DDLC Fanpack. It’s composed by Nick Kaelar. In official releases of the song outside of the DDLC Fanpack, the song is often entitled simply Doki Doki. The Japanese text in the name is the onomatopoeia for a beating heart (Japanese: ドキドキ, Hepburn: dokidoki), much like the English text also in the title and in the name of the game.